


pondersome.

by christienneamber



Category: me/him - Fandom
Genre: Essay, Essays, Letter, Letters, Questions, cadm - Freeform, real life letter to a real life person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 07:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14588286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christienneamber/pseuds/christienneamber
Summary: curiosity would've killed me.





	pondersome.

Do you remember the letters I wrote you?

You said you were a sucker for handwritten letters, and so in every special occasion, I wrote you one.

You told me you haven't opened any of the letters I wrote, because they were sealed oh-so-tight.

You told me you'll open them, one day.

 

The day you left you told me, you still haven't read my letters.

The day you left I wondered, was he ever going to read my letters?

No, not these letters I write online. These letters have nothing but sorrow and regret.

I want him to read the letters I wrote, only and privately for him, letters that had such love and happiness in them.

 

I ponder, has he thrown away the trinkets, gifts and photos I've given him?

Has he replaced all his love for me, for someone else?

Has he been okay?

Has he been happy?

 

Do you remember the promises we told each other?

To remain forever, and to marry each other one day?

We both told each other great promises, never thought one day they'd be thrown away.

I'll continue pursuing my promises to you though, I'm really that loyal.

Even though you have hurt, ruined, killed me, it's okay, I took all of it.

 

Now, he sits on the throne in my heart,

But he is placed at the back of my mind.

Because I wouldn't really focus if he were to be in front of my life.

Don't worry my love, at least you're still on my mind.


End file.
